Façade
by Neon Star
Summary: Short, one shot, AU story. A battle between Qui-gon, Xanatos, and Obi-wan. Things are not as they seem.


Obviously I don't own this, Lucas does. And yes, I'm back, somewhat, at least in the SW section. For those that might also be LOTR fans that have read my other works, all LOTR is still on hold.

Warnings: Don't trust what you read.

Façade

Black strands glistened from where they were flayed out as the chrisom flood soaked them, turning the silken hair to a sticky mess bathed in blood. The strands led back to that pale, bloodless face, to glazed eyes, gazing out into nothing, to pale lips turning blue.

The blood pooled out from the wound in that once graceful, pale throat, pouring from a thin, but deep cut. His hands had fallen to his sides, the saber rolling mere centimeters from its master's slender, red splattered hand. The cloak he had been wearing was spread under him, giving the illusion of black-feathered wings, as if he were some fallen angel that a demon had taken to slaughtering.

Humph, perhaps he had been a fallen angel, and perhaps his murderer was a demon. Not that said demon could say. The scene struck him as rather beautiful in a sickening way, in the way a nightmare always appeared appealing, before something went wrong.

Turning away from the scene, he looked to the frightened eyes behind him, and smiled with a cruel air. He had almost forgotten the boy. The boy that man behind him had desperately tried to save, the boy that he had been aiming for all along.

"If only he had been smart enough to let me kill you in the first place, he wouldn't have had to die," he sighed with a mockingly regretful attitude.

The boy wasn't fooled; he could see that in the sharp spike of fear that shimmered up in the boy's eyes.

"Xan!" the child cried out, with a wail that spoke that he knew the other wouldn't respond.

"Stop calling the dead, boy. Xanatos Crion has gone to join all the other traitors," he said, approaching slowly.

The boy shrank further against the wall, "Why did you kill him? He loved you!"

"Just like a son should a father. I know that very well, little one. I wouldn't have been able to kill him otherwise," he took a moment to reflect on that.

It was true. Xanatos had been powerful, and had absorbed everything he had taught him. If he had really wanted to, the traitor could have killed him. Yet, at the fatal moment, he had paused, just long enough for him to shred away that life he once held so dear. It was almost gratifying to know his one time apprentice had such sickening flaws that ultimately lead to his downfall.

"You didn't answer me. Why did you kill him?" the boy stared up through his tears at him, and he almost cringed at the purity he saw there...

"Because of you, child. He tried to protect a monster like you, and neither the order nor I could allow that. If he had surrendered, you would be the one dead, not him," straightforward and cruel, but then, it was the truth in his twisted mind.

"No..." the boy sniffled, curling tighter into himself.

"Give up, boy. I shall be as swift with you as I was with him," he almost said it soothingly, as if trying to coax the child.

The child shuddered, burying his head into his knees as if he were doing just that, surrendering to the older for the death he had promised. Accepting that as that, he raised his blade, ready to send his lethal blade through the other's heart.

"I can't die. Not after he died like that for me," the sharp tone in the boy's voice made him pause, and when the boy raised his head, he couldn't help but back down, "The order has destroyed your own heart, Qui-gon."

Now he was the one cringing away, backing up till his boots sloshed slightly in the blood he had spilled, while the boy stood. There was something there that frightened him deeply....

"The order is right in this matter. You are a threat to this galaxy," he growled, trying to regain his ground.

"Can you be so sure? Xanatos tried to warn you about the darkness in the Council after Yoda's death, "the boy took a step forward.

"Xanatos was the one that murdered him," he growled, his saber pointing down towards the body of the one he blamed.

The boy faltered, his large, tearful eyes becoming larger, "No, he didn't. He couldn't have. He was with me..."

"Didn't he leave you at Telos for a few weeks?" he asked, suddenly feeling more confident.

"N...no," the denial seemed unsure, and mentally he smiled.

"He did. And he went there, to destroy the only one that still supported him. A very foolish move, but then again, Xanatos was never known for his intelligence in certain matters," suddenly, he felt a sharp pain as a black bladed lightsaber pierced through his back.

"Are you so sure of that, my Master?" a soft, silky voice whispered into his ear, just before he collapsed, his life spilling away as he had thought his apprentice's had.

Xanatos looked dispassionately at his former Master, before stepping disdainfully over the body, while switching his lightsaber off and returning it to his belt in one swift motion.

"You took long enough," the boy crossed his arms, glaring at him as his innocent façade dropped.

Xanatos bowed his head, "Forgive me, Obi-wan, it took a bit to shed the illusion of being dead. But, you were very clever to hold him back till I could do so."

He raised his head, and smiled at the boy, before offering his hand, which the other took.

"Of course I am, or I wouldn't be such a threat, now would I?" the smile that played over the child's lips was fit for one of pure darkness.


End file.
